Lila and Ezra  Confession
by CaitlynJWeasley
Summary: When is the right time to confess love? Now, apparently.


Lila jumped at a soft knock on her door. She had just gotten out of her bath, and it was the middle of night. She hadn't been able to sleep though, which is what had prompted the bath, along with the thick layer of dust that had been resting on her skin. She walked over to door, opening it just a crack. Ezra stood outside, a small smile on his lips. Lila opened the door, looking at Ezra as though asking a question.

"I couldn't sleep," Ezra explained, shrugging. "I thought I heard you moving around, so I thought I'd come and make sure you were all right."

Lila smiled, stepping aside to allow him into her room. They had stopped at an old hotel for the night, and Lila was relishing warm water and a little privacyfor a change. Ezra smiled, nodding his head slightly, and stepped inside. Lila closed the door behind him, and turned, looking at him again. She and Ezra had grown close over the time they had spent together with the group. All of the guys accepted her and had respect for her skills, but Ezra… well, he was different. He seemed to enjoy spending time with her, and did so as often as possible, riding next to her, helping her specifically when they set up camp, among other things. Lila knew though, that it wasn't because he didn't think she could take care of herself. He knew she could. Lila had a feeling they weren't really just friends anymore. At least, it didn't feel that way. The way she felt about Ezra was way stronger than that of a good friend.

"Lila, are you alright?" Ezra asked, looking at her, his brows furrowed slightly.

Lila looked at him, startled slightly.

"Yes, um, I'm fine." She said, blushing. Ezra looked more handsome than ever standing in front of her. He wore a simple pair of loose cotton sleep bottoms, and a plain dress shirt, not buttoned up all the way. She could tell he'd washed up, because his hair was wet and disheveled, and he smelled like soap, and something else that Lila couldn't quite place. She had a feeling it was a distinctly Ezra smell. It was delicious. Lila looked at Ezra and smiled, trying not to think too much, not to say too much.

"Why couldn't you sleep?" Ezra asked, looking straight at Lila. The brilliant green eyes of his pierced hers, and Lila's throat went dry.

"I, I've just been thinking. Couldn't get my mind to shut off." Lila explained, looking away. _Couldn't stop thinking about you._

"Me too. I keep thinking about the same thing though. It's driving me crazy. I can't get her- it, off my mind." Ezra said, looking down.

"Oh. That must be extremely irritating. I've been having the same problem though. It's taking me over. It's all I can think about." Lila said, her voice dropping to a whisper.

"What's on your mind, Ezra?" Lila said. She met his eyes.

"You." He confessed.

Lila's heart fluttered. She stepped forward, a little closer to him.

"Well, that's good." Lila replied.

"And why is that?" Ezra said, looking back at her.

"Because I'm in love with you." Lila said, looking away.

"Lila." Ezra murmured.

She turned, looking at him. He stepped forward, closing the small gap left between them. He smiled slightly, before tilting her chin up, and placed a light kiss on her lips.

"I love you too." He whispered.

Lila smiled, and caught his lips again.

"Excellent. Although now that I'm not worried about that, I'm tired." Lila said, yawning.

Ezra chuckled, pulling her close.

"We could both use some sleep. Knowing our luck, tomorrow we'll get attacked by a group of badly groomed outlaws."

Lila laughed, strolling over to the bed and plopping down. Ezra smiled.

"Goodnight, Lila." He said, walking over to the door.

"Where do you think you're going?" Lila asked.

"To bed?" Ezra replied, slightly confused.

"This bed is big enough for two. Besides, now that I've finally got you, I'm not letting you go. Not that easily, anyway." Lila said, laughing softly.

Ezra grinned, walking over the bed, and laid down next to Lila. He wrapped his arms around her, pulling her to his chest. Lila shifted, resting her head on his shoulder. She reached for his hand, intertwining her fingers with his.

"I love you." Lila murmured, closing her eyes.

"As I love you." Ezra replied, kissing her forehead.

With that, they fell asleep, safe and comfortable in each others arms.


End file.
